<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ты никогда не будешь скучным, пап by alicewinter_ao3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697115">Ты никогда не будешь скучным, пап</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3'>alicewinter_ao3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Выпавшие из времени [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гермиона наверстывает упущенное.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Выпавшие из времени [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ты никогда не будешь скучным, пап</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712320">Never Be Boring</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph">beatlechicksteph</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  </p>
</div><p>Гермиона сидела на крыльце своего нового дома. Ей требовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к жизни за городом. Она скучала по штаб-квартире Мстителей, несмотря на то, что жила там только часть времени до поступления в школу. И, конечно, еще она пыталась осмыслить произошедшее после прыжка во времени.</p><p>Хотя пять лет не были столь значительными, как почти двадцать, через которые она прыгнула, когда на нее обрушилось проклятие Долохова в комнате времени, это все же был немалый срок. И после разговора с Пеппер Гермиона решила, что не хочет возвращаться в Ильверморни. После всего, что случилось, и после того, как она однажды уже привыкла к новой жизни, она просто не хотела уходить. После битвы с Таносом Гермиона поискала необходимую информацию и выяснила, что может закончить учебу самостоятельно. Пеппер поддержала это решение. Гермиона полагала, что ее приемная мать очень хотела удержать дочь рядом. Ведь в течение пяти лет она думала, что та потеряна навсегда. Гермиона чувствовала себя виноватой, используя это желание Пеппер себе на пользу, но она тоже просто хотела быть дома.</p><p>— Миона, — позвал ее тихий голос со стороны дома.</p><p>Она обернулась и увидела свою младшую сестру, Морган, застывшую в дверном проеме. Это было еще одной причиной, почему она приняла решение не возвращаться в школу и не начинать год-до-Щелчка заново. Желание узнать сестру стало самым главным. Объяснить ей, какого черта происходит, оказалось проще, чем она думала, но, если твой отец — Железный человек, «верить» — это вообще просто.</p><p>— Да, Морган?</p><p>— Папа зовет тебя.</p><p>Гермиона улыбнулась и поднялась с крыльца, проходя в дом. Направляясь в его комнату, она вспомнила битву, произошедшую всего несколько недель назад, и едва сдержала слезы, думая о том, как чуть не потеряла Тони в тот день.</p><p>
  <em>Гермиона с ужасом смотрела, как Тони надевает на руку перчатку Таноса. И бросилась к нему, когда поняла, что именно он собирается сделать. Она не очень хорошо осознавала, что происходит, но знала, что если он это делает, то значит готов пожертвовать собой. Гермиона была всего в паре футов от Тони, когда он посмотрел на нее и слегка улыбнулся, щелкнув пальцами.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Она резко остановилась, когда ослепительный свет залил все вокруг, но как только снова смогла видеть, бросилась к своему приемному отцу, падая на колени рядом с ним.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Где-то в глубине сознания она отметила, что битва вокруг вдруг остановилась, но заставила себя не обращать на это внимание. Гермиона сфокусировалась на Тони, едва державшегося за жизнь.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Привет, малышка, — проговорил он с трудом. — Добро пожаловать домой.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Гермиона не смогла сдержать слез.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Что ты наделал?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Спас мир. Сработало же? — ответил Тони. Его губы растянула фирменная ухмылка, но она не смогла обмануть Гермиону. Тони было невыносимо больно. Больше, чем он хотел показать.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ты чертов идиот! — произнесла Гермиона сквозь слезы. — О чем ты только думал?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Что моя дочь — ведьма. И, возможно, она сможет это исправить, — подмигнул он ей.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Гермиона выпрямилась и немедленно послала срочный Патронус в МАКУСА, затем снова направила палочку на Тони и наложила на его тело заклинание стазиса. Она едва заметила, как Пеппер и Питер подошли к ним. Гермиона просто ждала, когда кто-нибудь придет и поможет ее отцу.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>И лишь когда волшебники из МАКУСА аппарировали и пробрались к ним по полю битвы, только тогда она позволила себе расслабиться.</em>
</p><p>Гермиона постучала и вошла в комнату Тони. Она посмотрела на него, сидящего в кровати, выглядящего значительно лучше, чем раньше. Колдомедики хорошо знали свою работу. Гермиона не знала, что именно они сделали с ним, но это спасло Тони. Они лишь сказали ей, что обычно не работают с магглами, но МАКУСА приказало сделать все возможное, чтобы спасти Железного человека. И им это удалось.</p><p>— Привет, малышка, — сказал Тони.</p><p>— Привет, Тони, — ответила она, с улыбкой закрывая за собой дверь. — Морган сказала, ты хотел меня видеть.</p><p>— Да, подойди, — он похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.</p><p>Когда Гермиона села рядом, он обнял ее, притягивая ближе.</p><p>— Я слышал, ты не хочешь возвращаться обратно в школу.</p><p>— Ну, они хотят, чтобы я все начала заново, даже несмотря на то, что я успела закончить часть года до Щелчка, — кивнула Гермиона. — Все мои новые друзья уже выпустились и переехали, ведь прошло пять лет. А я должна начинать все заново. Снова. И, — она замолчала, сглотнув комок в горле, — я не хочу оставлять тебя. Я едва не потеряла тебя и просто не могу заставить себя уехать на большую часть года. Я говорила с Пеппер, она не против. Мы найдем способ, чтобы я могла закончить учебу здесь. Может быть, сдам экзамены пораньше.</p><p>— Эй, — сказал Тони, прижав ее к себе крепче, — я не пытаюсь отговорить тебя. Я на самом деле очень рад, что ты решила именно так.</p><p>— Правда? — спросила Гермиона, посмотрев на Тони.</p><p>— Да, — ответил он. — Я ведь думал, что потерял тебя навсегда, и прожил с этим чувством пять лет. Пять. Лет. Честно, я не ожидал, что выживу в последней битве с Таносом. Так что теперь, когда мы оба здесь и находимся под одной крышей, мысль о том… — его голос дрогнул. Он прочистил горло и попробовал снова: — Мысль о том, что ты будешь в школе девяносто процентов времени, заставляет меня паниковать. Ты была в школе, когда Танос вторгся в первый раз, а потом исчезла. Я хотел бы, чтобы все мои дети были рядом, в моем доме, где я могу следить за ними. По крайней мере, какое-то время. В этом же есть смысл?</p><p>— Еще какой, — кивнула она, устраивая голову на его плече. — Означает ли это, что Питер тоже переедет сюда? — спросила Гермиона улыбаясь, впрочем, уже зная ответ.</p><p>— Черта с два! — воскликнул Тони. — Питер может приезжать, оставаться на выходные, но вы двое всегда будет на глазах, а у ПЯТНИЦЫ глаза кругом. Везде.</p><p>Гермиона рассмеялась.</p><p>— Мы будем себя хорошо вести, обещаю.</p><p>— Это в твоих же интересах. Я знаю, вы оба были разлучены на пять лет, но контролируйте свои подростковые гормоны.</p><p>— В этом-то все и дело. Я знаю, что мы были в разлуке пять лет, но для нас словно ничего и не изменилось.</p><p>— Отлично, — ответил Тони. — Это заставляет меня чувствовать себя лучше. Потому что пять лет без вас были сущим адом.</p><p>— Прости, — прошептала Гермиона.</p><p>— Ты не должна извиняться. Я должен извиняться перед тобой. Мне не удалось победить Таноса, обрекая мир на гибель, и я был наказан за это потерей моего ребенка.</p><p>— Ты не виноват. И никто не винит тебя. Особенно после того идиотского поступка, когда ты решил принести себя в жертву ради спасения мира.</p><p>Тони улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ну что сказать? Мне нравится быть героем.</p><p>— Ты собираешься продолжать быть супергероем? Пеппер сказала, что ты решил выйти из игры после Щелчка.</p><p>— Да, — ответил Тони без колебаний. — С меня хватит. У меня есть, о ком думать — Морган и ты. Я хочу видеть, как вы растете и преуспеваете. Я знаю, что ты почти выросла, но просто больше не хочу подвергать опасности нашу семью. Я вернусь к управлению компанией и буду простым скучным бизнесменом.</p><p>— Ты никогда не будешь скучным, — сказала Гермиона. — Я знаю это. Мы живем вместе почти год.</p><p>— Ты права, — произнес Тони, — я слишком крут, чтобы быть скучным.</p><p>Гермиона рассмеялась. После этого она притихла и просто наслаждалась тем, что снова могла сидеть рядом с Тони.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, пап, — проговорила она тихо через какое-то время.</p><p>Гермиона почувствовала, как напрягся Тони. Это был первый раз, когда она назвала его папой. Когда он заговорил, его голос был хриплым от волнения.</p><p>— Я тоже люблю тебя, малышка. Я тоже тебя люблю.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Работа переведена для Кубка Хогса (http://hogsland.com/konkursi/4410-kubok-hogsa-2020.html).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>